Not Like Picking Soda
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade and Beck force Tori to pick between them, but it's not as easy as picking a soda. Rated T. ONE SHOT


**Not Like Picking Soda**

**Jade and Beck force Tori to pick between them, but it's not as easy as picking a soda. Rated T. ONE SHOT.**

**Jori prompt: Beck and Jade are both in love with Tori so Tori has to choose. Eventual jori.**

"Guys, you've just got to give me time." I tried to explain, Beck and Jade didn't like my answer and I didn't like them forcing me to choose. I scowled and stormed out of the house. For two months I'd been going out to dinners and movies with both Beck and Jade, they'd created a competition behind my back-both wanted me to pick who I would be dating.

I felt strongly for both of them. They were my very good friends, and I was attracted to both of them, but how do I choose between the two exes?

Do I pick the girl who I thought hated me for three years? The same girl who made me feel more alive than I've ever felt? The one who made my heart soar with just a touch and gave me more adventure than I'd ever been on?

Do I pick the boy who was sweet and charming, with a smile who made me feel safe and secure? The boy who could make me smile no matter what with just a look? The one who understood my love for acting and books? The boy who cheered me up when I was sad?

I turned and looked into my house where the pair was sat. Jade and Beck were side by side, backs toward me. Jade's hair was in waves from our trip to the beach earlier in the day, and it was so long she had to pull it from between her back and the couch and drape it over the couch. Beck's hair was down to his shoulders pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

They were both attractive, and I could easily see myself with either of them. But picking one meant saying goodbye to the other, possibly as a friend as well. I stared at the back of their heads and leaned against the railing with a deflated sigh; I picked up my phone and called Andre. He picked up on the second ring.

"I don't know what to do." I told him, "how should I know who I really want to pick? They're acting like it's as simple as picking a soda."

"What soda would you pick? Dr. Pepper or 7Up?" Andre asked.

"Dr. Pepper. 7Up is only good for stomachaches. But see that's easy to pick from, these are people, who I like. A lot. As friends and more." I frowned. They didn't look like they were talking to each other.

"It is just like soda, one of them you want all the time and one of them you want for a stomachache. I gotta go Tor." And he hung up. Stomachache was a bad analogy and I texted him to let him know as I chewed on my bottom lip. And then I knew exactly who it was that just cured a stomachache. But now I had a stomachache and I didn't want to go in there and face them. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes, leaning on the railing and letting the sun warm my skin.

With a deep breath I walked inside and stood in front of them, "you do realize forcing me to choose like this isn't fair? This isn't a decision that is easy to make in five minutes. You both love me, and you've told me, and I don't want to hurt either one of you and this just sucks." Jade raised her studded eyebrow and Beck just waited patiently for the answer, "It's not like picking a soda! Why do I have to choose today?"

"Because we're tired of not knowing who you'll choose, we love you, and we want to be with you, but we can't unless you pick one of us." Beck said in an even voice. I closed my eyes and exhaled again, willing my stomach to stop acting up, because I felt like puking.

"Fine." I growled, opening my eyes again, "I'm really sorry, I really am." I stared at Jade and she held her breath with a sharp intake, "I don't want to hurt you, but I just…Beck I'm so sorry, I just…there's something about Jade and I'd never be able to shake her. I think I'm falling for her."

I turned to look at him and wished I hadn't, he looked so hurt and I wanted to cry. He stood and looked at Jade and then at me, stepped up and kissed my cheek and walked to the door, pausing to look at Jade, "if you hurt her Jade…" she nodded stiffly and he left. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and turned toward Jade, who was still staring at the door.

"I thought you would pick him." She whispered, "everyone always…"

"He's sweet and he's great to have around when I'm sad and I need a friend, but you make my heart race and you challenge me and you just make me so happy." I told her, holding out my hand toward her, she took my hand and I pulled her to me, "plus I've wanted to do this for a long time."

I leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my back and held me closer. Her lips were soft and warm, the kiss was slow and made my heart race in my chest, I felt like I was floating as we stood in the living room. We only broke apart when we were interrupted.

"Keep that in your room like the rest of us, Tor." Trina said as she passed through the living room into the kitchen. I pulled away from Jade and bit my lip to keep from laughing, Jade pulled me closer, grabbing my ass to lift me up to her height and kiss me again. Trina growled in annoyance and left the room, bitching about having her appetite killed by the "Goth freak".

I laughed when we broke apart, and smiled at Jade, "I really meant it Jade, I think I'm falling for you."

"Good, and since I've already fallen I'll be here to catch you." She grins.

"Good."

"Or maybe I'll let you fall, the impact feels like hell, but the after effects are pretty great." She pecks my lips one more time before dragging me up the stairs to my room.


End file.
